


Welcome Home Blog

by novadiablo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Homecoming, Joanna - Freeform, M/M, Military, Not AU, Teeth melting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novadiablo/pseuds/novadiablo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones decides to surprise Jo Jo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home Blog

**Author's Note:**

> http://welcomehomeblog.com/2010/06/10/best-of/  
> I have a lot of feelings.

The buzz of little voices came through the door of the classroom and Jim could feel Bones pretty much vibrating beside him, fidgeting with his dress uniform. Jocelyn was standing nearby wearing a small smile, but a smile nonetheless. The school’s principal was muttering excitedly to them, telling them it was an honour to have them at the primary, thanking them for their service and generally nattering. Bones wasn’t listening; Jim knew him and could see he just wanted to get it done. He kept peeking through the window, watching Jo drawing and chatting away to her friends. They were waiting until just before the bell for lunch so they didn’t disrupt the class too much. Jim’s own collar was itching him now, but they only had a few more minutes and Jim wouldn’t miss this for the world.

“Okay,” the principal whispered, opening the door. The class hushed at seeing their principal, and Bones got in place behind the woman. Louder the principal said, “Good afternoon Miss Froop, may I speak to your class for a moment?”

“Absolutely, Miss Green,” said Jo’s teacher, who was in on the act.

“Children, I have an announcement,” said Miss Green. You could have heard a pin drop. Then, as though in slow motion, she stepped aside, and Bones stepped forward.

An ear piercing squeal of “DADDY” rang through the room as Joanna, without hesitation, jumped onto her seat, bounded over her desk and began running to her father, yelling “daddydaddydaddy” as she went. On the third ‘daddy’, her voice broke, and the fourth chant of his name came out as a deep sob.

Bones did what any father would do – dropped to his knees and caught her mid run, his strong arms wrapping around her like she belonged there while she clung to him like a koala, spilling tears onto his uniform and his neck. Bones buried his face in her hair, cooing soothingly as Jo cried to him, her voice muffled and squeak.

“I missed you so much Daddy!” she sobbed into Bones’ cheek, and Bones’ sniffed, not taking his arm away from her to wipe his tears.

“I missed you too baby,” he said, his voice rough but animated, like it always was when he was talking to Jo. She cried and babbled into his shoulder while he just held her, his eyes closed but dripping, and Jim could hear sniffles around the room but he couldn’t tear his eyes off the scene in front of him.

Bones heaved a wet sigh and pulled Joanna away a little. “Hey, let me look at my baby girl,” he whispered, and held her tiny face in his hands, swiping away her tears with his thumbs. “You’re so beautiful, Jo,” he said for her ears only, and she bawled again, clenching her eyes closed and then opening them again, like she couldn’t believe this was real.

“I love you daddy,” she whined, clenching his hair and hugging him again. This time he picked her up, stood, nodded to the teacher and the principal who were babbling into their tissues, and strode out of the door. Jim followed, but Jocelyn stayed back to talk to the teachers.

Joanna didn’t question it as they walked out of the school, but she did settle down a bit, not crying as much but buzzing with excitement. She pulled away a little as they walked through the grassy play area of the primary school. “What are we doing?” she asked in a squeaky voice.

Bones stopped and looked at her. She stared at him, watering and grinning like the sunshine.

“We’re going to go get a triple scoop caramel chocolate ice cream, and then we’re going to go to Legoland for the whole afternoon.”

There was silence for a second, and then Jo’s face crumbled around her smile and she began to cry again, and Jim wiped away his own tears he hadn’t even noticed. This movement caught Joanna’s attention. “UNCLE JIM!” she cried, and even more waves of tears overcame her. She clutched to her father so tight she’d leave bruises as Jim wrapped himself the two of them.

He could honestly say none of them had ever been happier in their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work but I wrote fucking fluff what just happened. I love Joanna so much.


End file.
